Té de Jazmin
by kasumisanae
Summary: Zuko siendo ya un anciano ,en su tiempo libre reflexiona sobre muchas cosas, una de ellas , su vida como Lee... Zuko x Jin, Ubicado en algun momento de la Leyenda de Korra


Hola, aun sigo escribiendo historias de Zuko y Jin

Me encanto mucho esa parejita, aunque como he dicho, no puedo ignorar la historia de Zuko en la leyenda de Korra, asi que lo hago ya cuando es el anciano y como para no salirme mucho de la historia, espero les guste. Gracias por leer

* * *

><p><strong>Té de Jazmin<strong>

La señora del Fuego Izumi apoyaba a ciudad república y a cualquier nación cuando ocurría alguna desgracia, desde desastres naturales hasta guerras, su hijo el general Iroh, Príncipe de la nación del fuego también era presto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara con el fin de mantener la armonía de todo el planeta.

Ellos seguían el ejemplo de uno de los hombres más importantes de la nación del fuego y del mundo, el señor del fuego Zuko, quien en su juventud tuvo que enfrentar difíciles situaciones para encontrarse a sí mismo y ayudar al avatar para finalizar la guerra de los cien años, el señor del fuego más joven que tuvo la nación, el a sus dieciséis años tomaba el mando de una nación que todo un siglo había hostigado a las demás naciones, el dirigió a su reino por la redención de los pecados de sus ancestros mientras la dirigía al desarrollo y a la armonía con las demás naciones.

Zuko se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija y de su nieto, ambos le demostraban que sus esfuerzos y sacrificios por muchos años valieron la pena, ellos se encargan y se encargaran de proteger a su nación y de defender los ideales de paz que muy bien habían recibido de él. Zuko se sentía realmente agradecido de haber tenido a su tío Iroh quien fue su guía en los momentos más oscuros y difíciles de su vida, él le ayudo a encontrar su camino.

La vida de Zuko había sido muy gratificante, su esposa, compartió con el los mejores años de su vida y lo hizo muy feliz, hacia unos cuantos años había fallecido, Zuko había cedido su trono mucho antes para cuidarla y pasar tiempo con ella , sintió un gran dolor cuando sucedió, pero el comprendía que era el ciclo de la vida y agradeció que fuera de esa forma, siendo anciana , de forma natural, cuando había vivido tanto y no asesinada de forma despiadada en medio de alguna batalla en su juventud.

El tiempo pasaba y el señor del fuego Zuko, al haber cedido su lugar a su hija y con la muerte de su esposa, tenía mucho libre, el cual destinaba a ser un vocero de paz, viajando de ciudad a ciudad, muchas veces en aquellos viajes se daba tiempo de disfrutar de los paisajes y de pensar en tantas cosas, dejaba que su mente divagara imaginando tantas cosas.

Zuko se encontraba en Ban sing se y había decidido visitar el lugar donde estaba la tienda de té de su tío, el lugar había cambiado ya que una ciudad que se desarrolla siempre cambiaria. Zuko recordó las muchas ocasiones que siendo señor del fuego, ayudaba a su tío con la tienda, su mente fue mucho más atrás y recordó cuando tuvo que asumir otra identidad: Lee el chico del té que trabajaba en un circo. Sonrió por aquel recuerdo y se preguntó cómo hubiera sido su vida, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, que la situación lo hubiera obligado a ser para siempre Lee y que su vida como Zuko muriera. Él sabía que aquella vida aunque muy sencilla, habría sido muy feliz, su tío Iroh le había enseñado lo bella que es la vida aun si no se tenía todo, pero él sabía que dependiendo de cómo el terminaría teniendo esa vida, el trataría de luchar tarde o temprano de nuevo siendo Zuko, pero si no había una razón importante para ser el señor del fuego y que lo mejor para la humanidad era que el desapareciera lo haría y no tendría ningún remordimiento de ser Lee hasta su muerte.

En ese instante recordó la cita con aquella cita , Jin, ella había sido la primera chica que quiso a Lee, si Zuko se hubiera convertido en Lee para siempre, sin duda, se habría casado con ella, Zuko reflexionó un momento, la cita con ella fue real, aun si se llamara Lee, era él , Zuko, era su forma de ser, no la de Lee, había usado un nombre falso y contando una historia falsa para proteger su identidad, pero seguía siendo él, su modo de actuar y de pensar eran de él, solo que sin sus riquezas y sus títulos. Zuko sé sorprendió en aquel instante, por darse cuenta demasiado tarde de algo muy importante. Aquella chica lo había querido, aunque fuera un romance de adolescentes, ella lo había querido, no por ser el príncipe de la nación del fuego, no por ser bisnieto del avatar, ni ser un hábil maestro, ella se había fijado en él, aun siendo un simple chico del té, ella lo había querido por su forma de ser, ella lo había querido no teniendo nada, no siendo nadie, solo un chico con su rostro desfigurado. Zuko no la desmeritaba, sabía que ella se había fijado en él, no porque aspirara a poco, sabía que todas las chicas en aquella edad siempre soñaban con algún soldado o príncipe, o cualquier héroe del momento, pero ella lo había elegido a él , aun con su cicatriz y eso demostraba lo centrada que fue esa chica. Zuko Se lamentó por haberla olvidado hasta ahora, si hubiese pensado en ella antes, le habría gustado convertirse en su amigo y brindarle su ayuda cuando lo necesitara. Pero él ahora era anciano y ella también, era demasiado tarde y aun si quisiera buscarla sería muy difícil, ya que solo sabía su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido.

Zuko caminó un poco pesaroso, regresando al lugar donde se hospedaba un poco culpable por lo que acaba de descubrir, decidió entrar a la tienda de té que acababa de ver, ya que como su tío decía y era cierto, una taza de té ayuda a relajar el alma.

Al entrar quienes atendían y los clientes al notar su presencia de inmediato realizaron una reverencia, eran muy pocas las personas que no conocían la apariencia del señor del fuego Zuko.

-Magnificencia, señor del fuego Zuko, Bienvenido nos honra su presencia aquí, por favor, póngase cómodo- Decía el dueño del lugar, aun inclinado, señalándole el mejor lugar de su tienda, al cual acababan de ponerle muchos cojines para la comodidad del señor

-Muchas gracias, amable caballero, tanta formalidad no es necesaria, solo deseo tomar una cálida taza de té de Jazmín- Zuko avanzó en medio de la admiración de las personas, quienes al saber de la sencillez del señor del fuego, continuaron con sus propios asuntos para no incomodarlo, Zuko se acomodó en su silla, mientras el joven ponía la mesa antes de que le trajeran el té

- Su majestad, si desea cualquier cosa, por favor hágamelo saber- Decía el joven dueño haciendo una reverencia

-No requiero nada más, la taza de té, es más que suficiente-

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando llegó la tetera con agua caliente y las hierbas de jazmín finamente picadas, traídas por una amable anciana

-Disculpe la tardanza su majestad, como buen conocedor del té, me gustaría prepararlo ante sus ojos como el general Iroh solía hacerlo- Decía la anciana mientras colocaba todo en la mesita

Zuko un poco sorprendido respondió - Me agradaría ver eso, hace mucho que la tienda de mi tío cerró, así que me sorprende encontrarme con personas que lo conocieron de esta forma, aunque muy pocas sabían quién era realmente él -

La anciana, preparaba el té de forma lenta pero con movimientos finos y elegantes, dejando que el aroma del té en cada momento de su preparación inundara los sentidos de quienes estaban cerca, ella lo preparaba de la misma forma que Iroh, en eso no había mentido

-Gracias mi señor, yo tuve la fortuna de conocerlo en persona cuando se hacía llamar Mucho y también a su sobrino Lee- La anciana Sonrió, sirviéndole cuidadosamente la taza de té al señor del fuego.

Zuko quedó atónito a las palabras de aquella anciana, lo había conocido a él siendo lee? , pero cómo , el solo había dicho su nombre a una chica…Se fijó en aquella anciana, de rostro arrugado , cuerpo encorvado y cabello blanco recogido, sus ojos aunque cansados, son de un verde vivo, con una mirada traviesa que había visto antes.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento su majestad, creo que mencione algo que no debí decir, por favor, olvídelo, me siento muy honrada con su presencia, no quería incomodarlo, quería hacerle un homenaje- La anciana, se inclinó haciendo reverencia para pedir disculpas y retirarse

-Por favor, no te retires, me gustaría conversar contigo- Decía Zuko mientras le ofrecía una taza de té- el té sabe mejor cuando se comparte- La anciana asintió y pidiendo permiso haciendo otra reverencia se sentó frente al señor del fuego

-Eres Jin? Verdad- Zuko había dicho suavemente después de un largo silencio, muy seguro de la respuesta

La anciana se había sonrojado – Así es, su majestad, Es un honor que lo pueda recordar-

-Por favor, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, trátame como tratabas a leer- Zuko notó como ella se relaja –Dime esta tienda de té es tuya?-

- Así es, después de conocerlos, quise aprender más sobre el té y puse mi propia tienda, aunque antes de eso, trabaje para tu tío Iroh-

-En serio trabajaste para mi tío? Que extraño él nunca te menciono- Decía Zuko mientras bebía de su taza

- Bueno, ese tipo de información no era muy relevante para el señor del fuego, además después de saber quiénes eran realmente, no quería incomodar al señor del fuego ya que no era Lee- Jin sonrió y bebió de su té

-Es muy cierto, pero de haber sabido de ti, habría venido a verte, para disculparme como era debido-

-No es necesario, al saber la verdad sobre ustedes, lo comprendí al instante. Lee es una persona que desapareció y el señor del fuego Zuko es otra persona diferente, no hay necesidad de una disculpa, si hay alguien que tuviera que disculparse debió ser aquella chica atrevida que beso de forma inesperada a aquel muchacho, poniéndolo en una situación aún más complicada-

- Es por eso que debo disculparme, te dejé sola aquella noche en ese lugar, sin ninguna explicación y después de eso desaparecí sin dejar rastro, es cierto que Lee y Zuko son diferentes y que Lee desapareció, pero son la misma persona, la diferencia radica en las riquezas y los títulos- Zuko, aun en su asiento se inclinó mientras decía - por favor Jin acepta mis disculpas, sé que es muy tarde, pero perdóname por haberte dejado sola…-Jin lo interrumpió

-Lo sé, Zuko, por eso te dije que no te disculparas, al contrario, estoy muy agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte cuando eras Lee, porque de otra forma no habría podido conocer al auténtico Zuko y sé que si todo hubiese sido diferente, Lee no habría huido de esa forma- Jin sonreía mientras serbia otra taza de té para ambos

-Yo también estoy agradecido, por que pude saber que si en mi vida no tuviera nada, nunca me habría faltado amor, que me pueden querer sin haber un interés de por medio, así que muchas gracias-

-No es nada, tú me diste la dicha que toda mujer sueña desde niña, ser besada por un príncipe y eso que siempre he sido una chica de la zona media de ba sing se - Zuko se sonrojo ante el comentario, Jin al verlo reía dando un golpecitos a la mesa, para disimular su sonrojo, provocando que el señor del fuego también riera

Después que se calmaron las risas se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Zuko dijo- Realmente lamento no haber sabido de ti antes, habría podido ser de ayuda antes-

-Oh señor del fuego, no lo lamentes, aunque hubo momentos difíciles, no era nada que yo no pudiera solucionar-

-Esa es la Jin que recuerdo- Dijo Zuko sonriente- Me alegra saber eso-

-Es gracioso no? Intercambiamos papeles, la última vez que estábamos en una tienda de té, fuiste tú quien servías y yo la clienta, definitivamente fue una época muy rara no?

-Sí que lo fue – Zuko sonreía de nuevo, justo en ese instante se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo no se divertía tanto con un viejo amigo, los que tenía habían fallecido ya, aquella mujer siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba cuando no creía que necesitara a alguien pero cuando la veía, se daba cuenta que su intervención siempre había sido necesaria.

-Bueno, debo marcharme, cuanto te debo?-

- Nada, querido Zuko, ni creas que es por que seas señor del fuego, si no que de esta forma estoy compensando el cupón de té que me diste como Lee - Ambos sonrieron de nuevo

-Está bien, pero en adelante pagaré lo que consuma de tu tienda, sin ninguna clase de favorecimiento de tu parte-

-Está bien, pero por favor, no trates de demostrar lo buen malabarista que eres- Decía en tono de broma Jin

-Fuiste tú la que insistió en ese entonces, señora Jin-

-Touche- Jin saco la lengua de forma picara

-Entonces hasta pronto- Zuko se despidió, marchándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, aliviado de reencontrarse con aquella anciana

Desde entonces, Cada vez que el señor del fuego Zuko visitaba Ba Sing Se, siempre visitaba a su vieja amiga Jin y cuando era verano, invitaba a Jin y a su familia al reino fuego para acompañarlo junto con su familia en su casa de verano

La vida es extraña en muchas maneras, Jin se había convertido en la compañía perfecta después de haber perdido a sus respectivas parejas , pero no en el sentido romántico, Jin era todo lo que necesitaba Zuko, un viejo amigo con quien reír , bromear , recordar viejos tiempos, mientras se acompañaban, ella siempre está cuando nadie más puede ayudarlo , y así fue cuando se conocieron, cuando él tuvo que ocultarse, la única persona que pudo brindarle amor ,aunque fue por breves instantes, fue solamente ella. Zuko se sentía feliz por tenerla de nuevo en su vida aunque fuera en la última etapa. Definitivamente Jin es la persona que está con él en los momentos donde es menos valioso a ojos de superficiales: Cuando era joven y no tenía nada y cuando es anciano, con poca vitalidad y un cuerpo muy deteriorado.

Definitivamente, era Jin quien lo hacía valioso en esos momentos de debilidad, no era él, era ella, ella es muy especial, si Zuko hubiese sido Lee el resto de su vida sin haber conocido nunca a Jin, nadie lo habría amado así, siendo un chico pobre con su rostro quemado.

Más que nunca creía en la conclusión a la que había llegado antes de reencontrarla, si nunca hubiera podido retomar su vida como Zuko, sabría que como Lee la habría amado toda su vida, jamás la habría abandonado, pero él es Zuko, todo sucedió de forma diferente, amó a su esposa y ahora que está junto a Jin en estos últimos años de su vida, se encargaría de no abandonarla.


End file.
